Telemachus Learns from Athena
by L-Arete
Summary: Telemachus learns his lesson when Athena visits him.


Book 25  
  
Through the eyes of Telemachus  
  
When Dawn with her rose-red fingers shone once more, the gods once again gathered to council, each angry at each other and the mortal men whom they ruled. Poseidon, god of the sea, was the first to speak. He was outraged that Father Zeus and goddess Athena had allowed Odysseus passage home while he had been away. They seemed to have no memory that this man, Odysseus, had once blinded his own son, the Cyclops. But Father Zeus had his own worries. He himself had given his daughter Athena permission to lead Odysseus home and to lead his revolt against the suitors who plagued his house while he was away, yet he had not expected the revolt that had followed. In his revolt against the suitors, Odysseus had become so irate, that he murdered each of the suitors, even those who were innocent, like Leodes. Zeus could not believe the foolish matter in which these mortal men conducted themselves, and even more, was astounded that his own daughter had allowed such treatment to occur. "Athena," Zeus yelled, "it is through your own carelessness that Odysseus and Telemachus have killed so many innocent men. Now, it is your responsibility to ensure that both of these men pay the price for their actions." With that said, Zeus dismissed the council and Athena raced down to Ithaca, where her work awaited her.  
  
A  
  
t that moment, the gods lifted sleep from my eyes, and I awoke to the morning that I had dreamt of for twenty years. As I dressed, slinging my sword over my shoulder, and buckling my rawhide sandals to my feet, I remember what I, the true son of the great Odysseus had just accomplished. I remembered seeking revenge on each of the suitors, watching them hopelessly beg for mercy, and then watching the last moment of agony cross their faces before my father or I unmercifully killed them. I remember how proud I felt to be fighting along side my father, who had finally returned home after twenty long years, and how privileged I felt that he had trusted me to be his accomplice. And best of all, I remembered how I felt so proud to have been able to protect my mother from the suitors that plagued her daily. That day, I marched into the halls of the palace with a new sense of manhood, a sense of pride that was far beyond my years.  
  
As I walked through the halls of my great palace I spotted stains of blood left from the massacre that had occurred the night before. I noticed how each of the remaining servants did my chores with a new sense of obedience, even fear, not looking me in the eye, as though I might attack at any moment. My pride grew even more excessive with every step I took. I picked my head up higher with each powerful stride, as I threw out orders to everyone around me. It was then that I saw wise Athena, taking the shape of a woman, standing by the great windows of the palace. I quickly ran to where I saw her, anxious for the prize that I was sure she was about to award me. But when I had made my way to her, she kept walking, making me follow her through a maze of the fields. Confused, but anxious, I followed willingly, unsure of where we were going. She led me to a clearing in the back. I had never been there; only the slaves and women used it, nothing for me to be concerned about. It was there that she stopped, and I saw what it was she had wanted me to see. Before me was the corpse of Leodes, torn and bloody, the incision from the sword still heavily visible. Being able to see my work against the suitors only made me more proud, and I nonchalantly kicked his body to the side, as if only a piece of garbage. I suddenly became aware of Athena's presence again, but her attention had turned away from me. She was now kneeling beside the dead body of Leodes, looking into his eyes like a mother does to a sick child. "You boast that sword much too proudly, Prince Telemachus," she said. "Before you lay the body of an innocent man, one that is now dead because of you and your great father. Your revenge against the suitors became a massacre, when hardly a battle would have been sufficient. What kind of king will you become if you kill one innocent man after another? Look at this man, see what you have done, and then evaluate whether you should be walking with your head held so high." And then, without anything further, she vanished, as if she had never been there at all, and I was left next to the body of Leodes, contemplating my sins.  
  
I looked deep into the dead man's eyes. I saw that look of terror that was on his face when my father had stabbed him, as I stood by, doing nothing. I sat there as a cat, who has just mastered the art of catching and killing a helpless mouse. Overflowing with pride, the cat marches up to its owners, boasting the newly dead mouse between its teeth, only to find that not only is no one amused my its new trick, but they find it disgusting, and push it away from civilization. I openly wept as I sat by his dead body, realizing for the first time that absolute power to destroy does not create greatness, or a reputation that transcends generations. Wrapping Leodes in my own robe, I carried him back to the palace, where he was given a proper burial, and I made sacrifices to the great gods that rule the skies, praying to be forgiven for my mistakes. 


End file.
